el precio de la guerra
by Segovax
Summary: por que? por que debemos pagar el precio de la estupidez humana, por que nuestra famila debe sufrir por conflictos infantiles, no quiero que mi sobrino tenga el mismo destino que yo tuve, no quiero que el ciclo se repita
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy segovax me presento con ustedes soy escritor, dibujante y estoy cursando literatura y decidí poner en practica lo que aprendí hoy la obra que están a punto de leer fue inspirada en la novela del 2002 desde mi cielo que es una novela dramática corta de la escritora estadounidense Alice Sebold. Espero y los pocos que la lean les sean de su agrado**

**La historia retoma 51 años después de la muerte de susie salmon año 2024**

_Personajes_

_**Teniente LT Daniel Ray Salmon**__, personaje principal teniente de alto rango tiene 24 años es el encargado de ser al segundo mando de la división de la 3ra guerra mundial a través de la historia nos contara los sucesos y lo que realmente siente al ser su primera vez en la guerra. (Hijo mayor de Buckley Salmon y sobrino de Susie)es muy parecido a susie_

_**Susie Salmon **__segundo personaje principal que también narra la terrible tragedia de la guerra viéndola desde su cielo y realmente le duele a ella ver sufrir a su sobrino_

_**Buckley Salmon **__es el padre de Daniel Salmon esta en contra de que su hijo se ponga en peligro el esta en contra de que su hijo cargue una responsabilidad pesada él no quiere que su hijo termine como su hermana: asesinado en el campo de batalla_

_**Claire Crawford **__la madre de Daniel al saber la noticia de la partida de su hijo hacia el campo de batallaella va a orar todos los días ala iglesia de que su hijo viniera sano y salvo a su hogar_

_**Ana salmon **__hermana de Daniel ella llora la partida de su hermano hacia el campo de batalla_

_**General de primera división Joseph l jones **__es el que dirige al escuadrón en la guerra el primero al mando_

_**Derek sight: **__sargento mayor es el mejor amigo de Daniel, hijo de Ruth y ray sight también participa en la tercera guerra mundial tiene 25 años_

_**Michelle Peters: **__sargento mayor participa en la guerra ella conoce a Daniel al principio le caía mal pero después se enamoro de el_

_**Nathaniel Miller: **__estratega del escuadrón donde esta Daniel encargado de vencer ala unión soviética revolucionada_

_**Holly, **__la mejor amiga de Susie y compañera de cielo_

_**Franny, **__consejera de Susie y Holly en el cielo._

**Capitulo 1.- El ciclo que podría ser repetido**

_**DANIEL**_

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Daniel pero prefiero que me llamen Ray y mi apellido es salmon como el pescado, soy soldado tengo 24 años y estoy en la tercera guerra mundial

Ese pescado el salmon es mi favorito mi mama lo cocina en momentos especiales solos donde mi familia y yo podemos compartir, pero esos momentos iban a terminar por que me sucedió algo inesperado algo asqueroso y triste donde sientes ese pesar cuando te separan de tu familia y donde vas a un lugar frívolo y siniestro llevando nada mas que tu escopeta, pistola, m4 tec 9, granadas nucleares y sobre todo un gran valor ala hora de la verdad,

Precisamente les quiero platicar mi historia aquellos que les importe saber la vida que lleva un pequeño hombre de solo 24 años que ya esta metido en asuntos de adultos me han sucedido cosas inesperadas que el destino te pueda presentar.

Nací el 12 de octubre del año 2000 siendo de familia más o menos media rica algo sustentable mi padre era arquitecto, se caso con Claire Crawford y mientras estaban de luna de miel en una noche especial para ellos me engendraron a mi, según mis padres soy su mas grande tesoro, sobre todo mi papa me guarda un cariño muy empalagoso por que dice que casi soy idéntico a susie,

siempre mencionaba a esa susie y no sabia quien era esa persona, hablaba tanto de ella que casi suena para mi que estaba hablando de un familiar, que yo sepa cuando aun era niño yo solo tenia una sola tía, pero con el paso del tiempo el me confeso algo esa susie resultaba que era mi segunda tia.

Cumpliendo 14 años mi padre decidió contarme la verdad acerca de Susie y me enseño sus fotos cuando yo veía por primera vez las fotos de susie, era tan hermosa que casi me enamore de ella,

sus ojos eran azules como el mar donde a primera vista podría expresar los sentimientos guardados en ella, y supe la verdad ella era mi tía, y nunca la pude conocer por que fue cruelmente asesinada y violada por un hijo de puta enfermo mental, si yo pudiera regresar en el tiempo le cortaría las pelotas y se las metería en la boca pero él hubiera no existe y susie esta en el mas allá, mi padre me dice que yo pueda ser la posible rencarnación de susie y por lo tanto yo soy su preciado tesoro.

Cuando tenia 17 años me inscribí en el ejército, ¿Por qué?, sencillo cuando mi casa se inundo debido al huracán, un equipo de soldados fueron en nuestra ayuda y colaboraron para salvarnos y ayudarnos en lo que mas necesitábamos estoy tan agradecidos con ellos que me puse a investigar mas y quería ser alguien que ayudaría a su país y nación.

Todo iba bien, mi trabajo era perfecto pero al destino le gusta jugar con las suyas, resulta que hay un conflicto enorme el planeta se esta quedando sin agua y eso es un gran problema para los países del mundo y por tonterías la gente recurre ala guerra.

Por ejemplo la mayoría de las personas saben que la Primera Guerra Mundial, se desarrolló entre el 28 de julio de 1914 y el 11 de noviembre de 1918. Involucró a todas las grandes potencias del mundo, que se alinearon en dos bandos enfrentados: por un lado, los Aliados de la Triple Entente, y, por otro, las Potencias Centrales de la Triple Alianza.

En el transcurso del conflicto fueron movilizados más de 70 millones de militares, incluidos 60 millones de europeos, lo que lo convierte en una de las mayores guerras de la Historia.

Murieron más de 9 millones de combatientes, debido al asesinato del archiduque Francisco Fernando de Austria, heredero del trono del Imperio austro-húngaro, el 28 de junio de 1914 en Sarajevo, fue el detonante inmediato de la guerra, pero las causas subyacentes jugaron un papel decisivo,

esencialmente el imperialismo de las políticas exteriores de grandes potencias europeas como el Imperio Alemán, el Imperio austro-húngaro, el Imperio Otomano, el Imperio Ruso, el Imperio Británico, Francia e Italia ¿acaso no es una estupidez? por cosas de política y conflictos infantiles muchos hombres murieron.

Y por culpa de otra estupidez humana, la estupidez moderna nosotros vamos a morir al campo de batalla teniendo la solución en nuestras manos, ¿porque nosotros debemos pagar el precio de los conflictos ajenos?, no entiendo, me da tristeza y la verdad quisiera conocer a susie pero no quiero dejar a mi familia, no estoy listo para reunirme con susie no aun.

Y aquí estoy formado en la alianza de la triple alianza nacional estadounidense conformada de unos 180millones de hombres entre ellos esperando el toque de queda y el discurso del general

lo único, que se es que estoy esperando mucho dolor. El dolor de un soldado Caminando sobre la línea, fatigado, cansado, en los espesos campos de batalla, defendiendo su honor, y su patria que lleva por dentro,

arriesgando su vida, en medio del peligro de poder quedar dormidos para siempre, en un desafío entre la victoria y la muerte, que dejarían su sangre derramada, que serian los testigos del sufrimiento el ver varios camaradas suyos cayendo, atravesando ríos y praderas y en medio del frio que les llega hasta los huesos, pensando en tu familia mientras que pasan dejando todo lo que tu conoces atrás.

_**SUSIE**_

Mis padres solían decirme que después de la tormenta siempre llegaba la calma, que no importaba cuán de fea se pusiera la situación porque el tiempo siempre ponía las cosas en su lugar… Entonces llegaba la calma.

Me mi apellido es Salmon, como el pez… De nombre, Susie… Ya no estoy atrapada en mi mundo perfecto.

Ahora estoy en el cielo disfrutando de mi libertad aun así mi consejera Franny dice que han pasado 51 años y ni siquiera lo note desde que me uní ahí y me dijo que algo inesperado iba a suceder que debería preparase, porque mucha gente vendría al cielo dentro de unos momentos

¿Porqué? pregunte yo, deberías observar el porque te lo estoy diciendo encontraras a alguien especial allá abajo en la tierra me dijo ella y siguiendo ese orden de palabras decidí observar la tierra.

Después de varios minutos me quede mirando detenidamente jamás había visto una gran concentración de gente en un solo lugar, me di cuenta detenidamente y son soldados veo muchos soldados ahí reunidos esto no era normal, molly me explico por qué era esa reunión.

Al oír tal explicación quede paralizada de verdad esos soldados irán a un campo a matarse con otros soldados, era imposible de creer, pero mi consejera me dijo que eso no era lo peor me dijo que observaba a un chico de cabello castaño y ojos azules en la primera fila,

Así es lo que estas a punto de presenciar es la guerra, para ser exactos la tercera guerra mundial en la tierra donde alguna vez perteneciste, ahora están en el año 2024 y en esa época va a ocurrir una desgracia una tragedia inimaginable y lo peor de todo es que probablemente se vuelva a repetir el mismo ciclo que ocurrió hace 51 años con alguien que es cercano tuyo. Al oír esas palabras no entendí de qué estaba hablando hasta que ella supo que realmente no entendía y señalo a una persona

¿Quien es? pregunte ese chico notas algún parecido me señalo franny, mire a ese chico que señalo y la verdad me pareció muy lindo, muy inocente con ojos azules hermosos como el mar él también me trajo recuerdos acerca de mi familia,

era igual o mas lindo que ray realmente me hubiera gustado conocerlo, franny me dijo que es parte de mi familia y no lo podría creer buckley era papa, estuve tan feliz de que el pudiera formar una familia pero su hijo esta en la fila de soldados que irán al campo de batalla.

Mi sobrino va a morir ahora se a que se refería franny con volverse a repetir el ciclo, mi hermano sufrirá si ese chico lo llegasen a matar,

es su hijo realmente es horrible incluso mas horrible que cuando el señor Harvey me torturo Desearía que todos los humanos se unieran para ayudarse mutuamente incluyendo a los Gobiernos. Pero lo que voy a ver es que Poco a poco se exterminan ellos mismos hasta donde vamos a llegar.

Supe el nombre del muchacho se llama igual que el chico que me gustaba en la secundaria Ray Daniel Ray que nombre tan bonito, desde este momento estaré al pendiente de su seguridad, no quiero que ese chico termine como yo: asesinado

Ahora mismo veo que él tiene una expresión de seriedad, pero no entiendo porque los seres humanos llegaron a ese punto, desde otro extremo veía a mi hermana reunida con buckley toda mi familia estaban con el con buckley jamas había visto a buckley tan preocupado a si que me comprometo hacer que mi pequeño sobrinito llegue a salvo a los brazos de mi pequeño hermano.

Después de platicar con las victimas del señor Harvey su sirvienta me conto a cerca de la segunda guerra mundial ella me conto que En ese conflicto se vieron implicadas la mayor parte de las naciones del mundo,

incluidas todas las grandes potencias, alineadas en dos alianzas militares opuestas: los Aliados y las Potencias del Eje.

Fue la mayor contienda bélica de la Historia, con más de 100 millones de militares movilizados y un estado de guerra total en que los grandes contendientes destinaron toda su capacidad económica, militar y científica al servicio del esfuerzo armamentístico,

borrando la distinción entre recursos civiles y militares. Marcada por hechos de enorme significación que incluyeron la muerte masiva de civiles, el Holocausto y el uso por primera y última vez de armas nucleares en un conflicto militar, la Segunda Guerra Mundial fue el conflicto más mortífero en la historia de la humanidad,con un resultado final de entre 50 y 70 millones de personas fallecidas esas personas que ahora se encuentran en el cielo.

La historia que me conto la señora me pareció sumamente cruel y sin sentido ahora veo que un señor parecido a mi asesino esta a punto de dar su discurso por el micrófono.

Como desearía que todos esos soldados se detuvieran.

_**DANIEL **_

Nos encontrábamos formados, la mayoría de los soldados estaban perdiendo la paciencia pero en ese mismo instante subió el general y comenzó a echar su parloteo.

Debemos recordar que estamos en las fases preliminares de una de las grandes batallas de la historia, un suceso que se recordara por milenios ahora mismo nosotros soldados unidos estamos aquí para aplastar al enemigo nosotros estamos actuando en muchos puntos de Noruega y Holanda, que estamos preparados en el Mediterráneo, que la batalla aérea es continua y que muchos preparativos tienen que hacerse aquí y en el exterior. En esta crisis, espero su comprensión y decisión aquellos que ayuden a su patria y nación estén dispuestos a dar su vida piensen en las futuras generaciones el verdadero rey de su ajedrez.

He derribado estatuas y destrozado retratos mientras usaba una bandera norteamericana en mi manga, y luchaba por aprender a entenderlo. Me uní al ejército en cuanto tuve el mínimo de edad

Rechacé una beca de escritura en una universidad estatal para servir a mi país, listo a morir por los ideales que aprendí a amar.

Durante todo el tiempo que he estado en Irak he estado buscando ideas para convencerme de que puedo sentirme orgulloso de mis actos, que yo era parte de algo justo. Pero no importa qué argumento encontraba a favor de la guerra me venía a la cabeza la imagen de mi comandante en jefe que sonríe con presunción mientras piensa que ha engañado a un país.

Tenemos ante nosotros una prueba de la más penosa naturaleza. Tenemos ante nosotros muchos, muchos, largos meses de combate y sufrimiento. Me preguntáis:

¿Cuál es nuestra política?. Se los diré: Hacer la guerra por mar, por tierra y por aire, con toda nuestra potencia y con toda la fuerza que Dios nos pueda dar; hacer la guerra contra una tiranía monstruosa, nunca superada en el oscuro y lamentable catálogo de crímenes humanos. Esta es nuestra política.

¿Cuál es nuestra aspiración?. Puedo responder con una palabra:

Victoria, victoria a toda costa, victoria a pesar de todo el terror; victoria por largo y duro que pueda ser su camino; porque, sin victoria, no hay supervivencia. Tened esto por cierto; no habrá supervivencia, no habrá supervivencia para el estímulo y el impulso de todas las generaciones, para que la humanidad avance hacia su objetivo. Pero yo asumo mi tarea con ánimo y esperanza.

Soldados que estén dispuestos a morir griten VICTORIA.

Entre mas oía ese discurso mas abatido me sentia

_**SUSIE**_

Me doy la vuelta y camino lentamente entre los prados verdes muy pensativa y digiriendo la situación dirigiéndome a ese eterno amanecer dorado junto al nogal por el fueron antes que yo las otras niñas, casi puedo oír sus risas, puedo oírlas hablar con sus familias y amigos que ya están allí.

Recuerdo que una suave y fresca brisa acaricia mi rostro y hace danzar mis rizos rubios en el viento. Siento que floto, que soy liviana como una pluma arrastrada con suavidad por el aire. Me siento feliz, y me siento en paz… Vuelvo al hogar.

Recuerdo esa tarde con mi padre y la bola de nieve del pingüino, recuerdo sacar fotografías de todo y de todos con la cámara que me regalaron mis padres, recuerdo ver montar a mi padre esos barcos en el interior de una botella, recuerdo esa tarde en que reía y pedaleaba con fuerza sacando fotos al rosal del señor Harvey, y recuerdo a Ray diciéndome con su aterciopelada voz: "Eres hermosa, Susie Salmon"…

Recuerdos felices, recuerdos entrañables, recuerdos inolvidables… Recuerdos hermosos, lastima que ahora en adelante los recuerdos que voy a tener no serán para nada hermosos.

Otra vez siento terror.

**Fin del capitulo 1 continua en inicio de la guerra, ahora mas que nada no pretendo compararme con alice esa escritora es mi idola y quiero seguir sus pasos, a si que a todo aquel buen comentario bienvenido sea anímate déjame un review ojala te guste te prometo que me ezforsare mas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Repito : la historia no es mía es de Alice sebold y se titula : Desde mi cielo (o the lovely bones) bueno en parte si a si que continuando con mi libro espero les guste.**

**Cap 2.- comienza la guerra**

_DANIEL_

Y aquí estoy trepado en un gato de arena no vallan a creer que me subí en un gato, no, es un vehículo militar un tanto parecido a un tanque después de escuchar el tedioso y algo exagerado discurso de ese general, je que chistoso él no va a ir al campo de batalla a recibir plomazos, me toco ser la mano derecha del comandante, es un tanto incomodo ya que nunca he tenido la madera de líder, simplemente no me siento lo suficiente responsable de poder manejar una tropa y mucho menos idear una estrategia militar exitosa, en fin entonces estoy con unos cuantos soldados entre ellos se encuentra Derek mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra perdición, los demás soldados andaban muy raros, ya saben que cuando vas a tirarte balazos con desconocidos la tensión sube un poquito, pero Derek hacia la instancia mas amena, el me platicaba que después de la guerra quería formar su propio negocio de autos a él le gustaban los automóviles, el siempre hacia comparaciones de autos americanos y japoneses, sus platicas me interesaban mucho, podías sentarte escucharlo por horas y no te aburrías.

-**el diseño del Ferrari es muy complejo Gran capacidad de recurso humano personal con experiencia en metales, motores, tecnologías, diseño, negocios Materias Primas al alcance local metales, plásticos y fibras de carbono se producen ampliamente en Italia, por lo que el costo de adquisición y traslado es barato y tiene su Deporte Motor, es una gran fortaleza, pues es una vía de publicidad inmensa para los socios de Ferrari, que colaboran con un presupuesto alto.**

**-En serio y de verdad piensas comprarte uno –**le dije

**-No, mi sueño es construir mi propio Ferrari -**me contesto

**- a demás el diseño de este auto americano es único, pero también me intrigan los japoneses Bueno, si revisamos el historial reciente de la industria de Norteamérica y la de Japón podría pensarse que los japoneses son claramente superiores. Ahora bien, tratándose de pick ups, los reyes son los de Detroit. La Tacoma es una pick up mediana, mucho menos capaz que una Ford Lobo o la Cheyenne de Chevrolet. **

**En autos los Japoneses tienen mejores representantes que los Americanos, la variedad de opciones en cualquier japonesa es mas amplia que una americana, los japoneses han entrado a todos los segmentos que dominaban los americanos y los han desplazado**

**Las minivanes eran tipicamente Norteamericanas ahora las preferencias se voltean a las Toyota, Honda, Hyundai y Nissan, a pesar de que Chrysler aun es la lider cada dia pierde mas mercado y sus connacionales Ford y GM decidieron retirarse**

**La Titan de Nissan no está tan mal pero ya es vieja y por lo tanto menos eficiente y práctica. La más apta para trabajo es la Ford, tiene el chasis más rígido y mayor capacidad de carga y arrastre, un poco atrás quedaría la Cheyenne de GM en ese sentido, aunque tiene un diseño algo más agradable. **

**Si vas a considerar a Toyota, la frontal sería la Tundra, que apenas en esta nueva generación creció lo suficiente para ser considerada una competencia de GM o Ford, pero aun así no es tan competitiva todavía.**

**Podría decirse que estas en una encrucijada ¿no?** –pregunte

**Algo así** -me dijo seriamente

De pronto sentí que nuestros vehículos se detenían, ocurrió un silencio incomodo durante varios minutos que nadie quería romper, un silencio que indica que todo se tornara un caos, y poco a poco observaba que mis sospechas se harían realidad.

-**maldición es una emboscada preparen línea de defensa ahora, YAAAAAAAAAA** -podía oír lo histérico que se ponía el comandante y ahí supe lo que pasaba, al fin aparecieron son… _ellos._

En cuanto pude prepare mi arma y Salí a defender a mis camaradas soldados, este viaje aparentemente pacifico se torno en una emboscada, maldita unión soviética revolucionada son unos ineptos tramposos, bueno también hay que culpar al estratega por no fijarse en ese detalle de la emboscada, entonces Salí con mi rifle de asalto a actuar como lo hace un soldado, cuanto pude me refugie en uno de los vehículos de caza militar, ahí prepare mi línea defensiva y comenzó a disparar como se me enseño rápido, silencioso y mortal.

Después de seguir atacando y cuidándome las espaldas _ellos_ revelaron su arma mortífera un cañón lanza granadas moldeo SWR-4567 era inmenso y de pronto oí un ruido mas ensordecedor de todos luego mi vista nublo todo era blanco, sabia lo que era sabia lo que iba a venir y así fue como empezó el principio, el principio del fin.

**Estamos perdidos** -Derek estaba conmigo y me dijo esa frase en voz baja, apenas audible

No importo nada de lo que escuchamos en la reunión, en el discurso del general. Esto, es diferente el fin llego de todos modos y me sentía mal no podía imaginarme la idea de que Derek no pueda cumplir sus sueños.

_SUSIE_

**-Ha comenzado no es así **-pregunte con un tono triste a mi consejera

-**A si es **

Esto una carnicería nunca antes había visto algo tan horrible, pude ver desde aquí a varios soldados disparando y recibiendo balas por todas partes, pude ver como un soldado había recibido el disparo de ese cañón tan grande, es increíble que siguiera vivo después de recibir semejante impacto pero ya no tenia una pierna y gritaba de dolor, ese dolor con el que gritaba podía sentir que era desde lo mas profundo de su alma, entonces veo que llega otro soldado a auxiliarlo al parecer siento que era su amigo y trataba de llevarlo al refugio para sanar su herida de la pierna, y fue como ocurrió esta vez ellos volvieron a recibir el impacto del cañón y ya no pude ver mas a esos soldados, en cuanto vi esa escena supe que ya vienen en camino hacia mi cielo.

**-Ves esto es lo que pasa cuando hay conflictos sobre políticos y mucha intolerancia entre las personas –**yo solo contemplaba la escena sin habla

Buscaba a mi sobrino por todos lados, me estaba preocupando que le pasara lo mismo que a esos soldados, cuando por fin lo encontré observaba que el disparaba con su arma a sus supuestos enemigos, increíble… pero como él es un soldado también esta actuando como uno y por supuesto también mata a personas quería que se detuviera y que se fuera de ahí que volviera con su familia con sus padres, que volviera con ellos con mi familia, Daniel por que escogiste esto, como quisiera platicar contigo saber lo que piensas y saber tus motivos, tu orgullo.

Entonces me estremecí tanto al ver la paz alterada por la guerra no me di cuenta en que momento habían cambiado las cosas desde mi partida, parece que me perdí mucho pero mucho, aun así después de este tiempo después de estos 51 años aun sigo extrañando a mi familia, quisiera estar con ellos y con Daniel quiero estar con el para aconsejarle, para contarle mis sueños y darle consejos, siempre quise tener un hijo y un pequeño sobrinito, jugaría con el cuantas veces quisiera prácticamente no me separaría de él, a demás no me cabe la menor idea de que sea mi sobrino por que después de estar en el cielo aun tengo catorce años y ya pasaron 51 años.

Entonces me dirigí hacia mi mundo perfecto pude notar que estaban llegando muchos hombres uniformados de verde después de todo habían pasado mas de 4 horas desde que se tendió la emboscada, al principio no quería acercármeles, pero pude notar que llevaba el mismo uniforme que mi sobrino Daniel a si que decidí ayudarlos a tomar su rumbo, alrededor eran mas de 50 hombres, no puedo creer que hagan muerto muchos hombres y todavía faltaban recibir a mas soldados caídos era de suponer que la cuenta iría de aumento, ya sé que se refería frannie con preparase a recibir a tantas personas.

La gente nueva era muy amable lo digo en serio, muy pronto me llevaba bien con ellos a pesar de que son soldados y tenemos diferente forma de pensar, pero me empecé a entenderlos y ellos me entendían a mi, cuando les conté que murieron, ellos se pusieron muy tristes por que sabían que no podían ver a su familia.

Al ver semejante escena mi deseo de estar con mi familia volvía en mí Pero yo no lo podía conseguir lo que más deseaba, El cielo no era perfecto. Pero llegue a creer que, si observabas con atención y lo deseabas, podías cambiar la vida de los seres que querías en la tierra, y lo que deseo ahorita es que mi hermano siga teniendo a su hijo.

Lo que se es que ahorita mismo **comienza la guerra** la verdadera guerra

Yo no quería seguir viendo la traumática batalla de sangre que estaba ocurriendo pero tenia que asegurarme de que Daniel estuviera a salvo, tenía que cuidarlo desde aquí, los soldados echaron un ultimo vistazo a sus familias y se fueron al cielo, yo hice lo mismo y me quedaba observando muy detenidamente lo que pasaba.

Han pasado 2 horas mas y la cifra de muertos había aumentado el triple puedo notar que el grupo rival había llegado y superaban al batallón de mi sobrino con 200 millones de hombres y los emboscaron, era un alivio de que Daniel seguía con vida, un rasgo de los salmon es que nosotros somos muy astutos y muy inteligentes, como lo era mi padre y yo, me acuerdo cada vez que contraíamos barcos adentro de una botella era muy difícil pero siempre no las arreglábamos para resolver cualquier acertijo.

No me cabía la preocupación y decidí hablarle a frannie

**-frannie estas ocupada**

**-Si, y mucho, ha llegado mucha gente –**me dijo apuradamente y de pronto alguien me estaba hablando

**-Oye susie por que estas tan asustada, acaso es por la guerra, si tu ya eres libre de que te preocupas.**

**-Te equivocas ya no estoy libre otra vez me siento apresada **

_DANIEL_

Estoy sucio y herido, varias veces la muerte intento abatirme con su guadaña pero de alguna manera lograba burlarme de ella fácilmente tengo clavado un pedazo de fierro en la pierna debido a que _ellos _lanzaron una granada, tengo sed el aliento me faltaba, después de una larga batalla el suelo fue cubierto de cadáveres de mi batallón y los del batallón de _ellos_, ya casi no me quedaban balas y Derek también resulto sano y salvo

-**Cuantas te quedan**

**-3 y a ti**

**-Igualmente solo 3**

En cualquier momento mis balas se me acabarían y no podría ya usar mis armas de fuego, aun tengo conmigo el cuchillo de honor que me gane cuando me gradué, pero no serviría de mucha ayuda por que ellos tiran plomazos y yo solo cuento con un cuchillo. Justo cuando pensé que no nos podía ir peor, otra vez sucedió como mi bisabuela yo me equivoque, llego un hombre que se hacia llamar la pesadilla viviente recuerdo a ese maldito el asesino casi a todo mi batallón que dirigía unos 40 hombres después de la emboscada, detestaba a ese tipo y ahora venia por mi, yo era su siguiente presa.

El me apuntaba con su escopeta y yo le apuntaba con mi rifle de asalto, me sudaban las rodillas temblaba no se cual podría ser el destino y ambos nos dispusimos a jalar el gatillo, cuando estuvimos a punto de disparar, escuche un estruendo, era un sargento de mi batallón, intentó pegarle un plomazo al tipo grande y musculoso pero le pego a su escopeta rompiéndola en dos, esa era mi oportunidad de dispararle pero algo raro había mi arma se atascó, el sin pensarlo dos veces desenfundo un chuchillo de casi 56 centímetros de largo le ordene a Derek que fuera a cubrir al comandante sabia sus intenciones y el sargento fue conmigo a enfrentar a ese gorila.

Luchamos cuerpo a cuerpo, el intentaba asestarme un golpe con ese chuchillo gigante, ni parecía cuchillo, el me golpeo en la cara tumbándome al suelo y se puso encima de mi, una vez mas intento asestar el golpe pero lo detuve con mi brazo libre, era un forcejeo, no me quedaban fuerzas, él me estaba ganando terreno sabia que tarde o temprano me apuñalaría, el sargento quiso ayudarme, pero el muy maldito saco una pistola guardada y le disparo, el ruido fue tremendo, mis oídos casi explotan, no podía tolerarlo lo único que pude ver fue el cuerpo inerte del soldado al que yo comandaba, pobre de él.

-**Ahora mi teniente le toca a usted –**dijo con una sonrisa burlona

**-Porqué me atacaste con un cuchillo sabiendo que podías dispárame**

**-Quiero arrancar cada miembro de tu cuerpo será delicioso verte sufrir –**es un maldito sádico de eso no hay duda.

Supuse que era el fin y que moriría igual que susie, no tenia fuerzas para detenerlo, mis esperanzas desaparecían y el destino fue aceptado. Y que creen me vuelvo a equivocar, ya saben lo que dice el _dicho por cada nube negra que hay se esconde un pequeño rayo de luz_, literalmente doy razón a ese dicho, el sargento al que le disparo hizo un reflejo de luz justo a sus ojos seguía vivo y con sus últimos esfuerzos logro quitarme a ese animal de encima, sin pensarlo dos veces aproveché la oportunidad y lo golpeé en la cara, le arrebate su pistola y le dispare, eso era todo para el, no mas pesadilla andante.

Cuando acabe con la vida de ese sujeto me dirigí hacia el moribundo sargento

**-Señor el y su batallón me capturaron y me… **_**cof cof…**_** me interrogaron querían sacarme la información acerca de nuestro ejercito pero… no les dije nada, yo no les dije nada, lo defendí de una muerte segura y…**

-**Por favor no hable mas –**podía ver como vomitaba bocanadas de sangre al hablar

-**Ellos no saben de nuestras estrategias y lo hice… por… nuestro país**

**-Bien hecho, usted es un soldado de honor, es un héroe y por esa acción usted ya alcanzo la paz eterna, usted es un verdadero hombre, gracias a usted nos salvamos**

**-Se lo a..gradezco… señor **-pude ver que dejo de hablar y sus ojos se cerraron, es como si se hubiera dormido un sueño del que no despiertas, ese hombre fue muy valiente, nunca lo olvidare

Ni siquiera me creí lo que le dije, se escucho tan falso, esas palabras no podrían provenir de mi, pero el me salvo y por eso estaré en deuda con su familia y con el, y así es como llego el anochecer, si que me la pase de lo mas terrible el día de hoy, ellos se retiraban a sus refugios preparados para el siguiente asalto de mañana y mirando el cuerpo inerte de ese sargento por ultima vez decidí enterrarlo y hacerle un funeral se lo merecía después de todo.

Eran las 9 de la noche la guerra tuvo un berak por decirlo asi y me dirigi a mi respectiva tienda cargando entre mis brazos aquel hombre que salvo mi vida, Derek y yo hicimos una zanja y enterramos al hombre ahí adornamos su tumba y yo le grave una lapida, Derek y yo rezamos para que al día siguiente llegara al cielo, donde se encontraba susie. Después de hacer el funeral el comandante me hablo quería un reporte

**-Y bien señor cuantas bajas hubo**

-**Treinta mil perdimos treinta mil hombres señor, pero ellos perdieron mas hombres perdieron cuarenta mil hombres.**

**-Ya veo fueron muchas bajas prepare un equipo aéreo atacaremos desde los cielos**

**-Enterado señor**

**-Esta es tu primera experiencia verdad**

**-Si señor es mi primera experiencia**

**-Y que sientes **

**-Lo mismo que un ser humano siente señor **

**-de acuerdo, retírese**

Quería dormir pero no pude, no pude conciliar el sueño.

SUSIE

Me entere que 30 mil hombres habían llegado a mi cielo y otros 40 mil hombres se encontraban en el purgatorio, ya era de noche y podía ver a un melancólico Daniel intentando dormir, pero quien puede dormir al saber que harás lo mismo el día siguiente ver mas personas morirse, uno nunca sabe, tal vez la cantidad de mañana se triplique y venga mas gente al cielo, frannie estaba tan apurada y mi amiga holly estaba tan desconcertada de ver a tanta gente aquí en el cielo, y le respondí por que era el motivo y ella me hizo un gesto de preocupación.

Bueno debemos hacer el trabajo, conocí al sujeto que le hicieron su funeral, Daniel estaba deprimido, charle con el y nos llevamos de maravilla, me dijo que tenia niños y que siempre soñó con tener una niña, me da lastima el, tendrá que observar a su familia desde el cielo al igual que yo lo hago.

**Continúa en oscuro amanecer**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cada lectura tiene un nivel intelectual diferente debido a que esta es una novela bastante famosa me tarde mucho tiempo en escribirla, espero que los pocos que la lean puedan saber los sentimientos que se le a puesto, sin mas preámbulos he aquí el capitulo 3 Daniel es el que va a relatar la mayoría de la historia por ejemplo en este capitulo**

**Capitulo 3 oscuro amanecer**

DANIEL

Hoy es viernes 16 de octubre del 2024 En esta fecha tan nefasta y trágica fecha he aquí a muchos de mis colegas, durmiendo una siesta eterna, debido al calor incesante que hace en esta área los cuerpos comenzaban a entrar en estado de putrefacción obligándonos al quemarlos, sinceramente yo me opuse, yo quería que tuvieran su funeral como era debido, pero al ser un teniente, y es que cuando eres de alguien de rango menor siempre debes estar expuesto a seguir ordenes te guste o no, esta experiencia me ha traído viejos recuerdos, solíamos entrenar juntos con mis camaradas, convivíamos nos llevábamos bien e incluso ayude a uno de ellos a trasplantarle sangre a su pequeña niña. Y es que mi alma sensible de Artillero se sublima en estas ocasiones en que se hace inventario de hazañas bélicas y aventuras militares, eran parte de mi familia, siento que perdí a un hermano un hermano soldado.

También recuerdo años atrás cuando era recluta andaba yo uniformado de verde, que se me rogó por parte de mis mandos que formase parte de la patrulla de tiro del regimiento, que es el embrión del famosísimo Servicio de Información de Artillería, sin parangón en el universo mundo, debido a mi notabilísima habilidad con cualquier tipo de armas. Y arguyeron que sin mi participación en el concurso estaban perdidos en el campeonato anual que se organizaba y que el honor de la Artillería estaba en peligro si no me sumaba graciosamente a sus esfuerzos. Y yo, de natural generoso y decidido, accedí a sus súplicas, por defender la muy alta honra del regimiento.

Lo cierto es que pertenecer a la patrulla de tiro tenía sus ventajas. Además del honroso mérito, tenia rebaje de guardias y refuerzos

Bueno, el caso es que estábamos cierto día gastando alegremente pólvora de rey del 7,62, contra dianas, arbolillos y latas de cerveza que, eso si, mis compañeros en un profundo ejercicio de responsabilidad ecológica, previamente habían vaciado el vital y necesario liquido en sus propios cuerpos, por temor a que con los acertadísimos disparos se agujereasen y derramasen, con la formación del consiguiente lodazal. Pues bien, estábamos practicando el tiro, cuando el sargento al mando decidió que diéramos un paseo por los alrededores del campo de tiro (porque a media mañana se nos habían acabado las balas y no teníamos ganas de volver al cuartel)

Así que recogimos los trastos y nos fuimos cuatro cabos y el sargento a dar un garbeo por el monte. En cierto momento arribamos a unas alambradas, de esas que tienen espinos y que nos cortaban el paso hacia una parte del monte. Y el sargento, haciendo uso de su experiencia guerrera, nos ilustró sobre la forma más conveniente de rebasarla. Con los fusiles se hacia palanca en los alambres hacia arriba y hacia abajo, dejando un hueco suficiente para el paso de un hombre.

Pues bien, en esto estábamos, con el sargento a medio pasar la alambrada, cuando aparecieron dos perros, que parecían recién salidos del averno, nosotros, haciendo gala de nuestra preparación militar, adoptamos un famoso, aunque intrincado y difícil, dispositivo defensivo, digno de las mas aguerridas legiones, al fiero grito guerrero de... ¡Maricón el último! Emprendimos una maniobra de acercamiento rápido la población mas cercana mientras el sargento, atascado en la alambrada, nos arengaba bravamente gritando NO CORRAN COBARDES.

Finalmente, el sargento pudo unirse y aún aventajarnos en nuestra gloriosa estampida, tan perfecta y maravillosamente ejecutada que ríase usted de aquellos soldados tan impetuosamente preparados. Y así, con el ímpetu de la carrera, conquistamos bravamente una pedanía a cuya entrada había un bar, o mesón, que ya no me acuerdo, que tomamos como cuartel general y trancamos la puerta mientras un compañero oteaba a través de la ventana buscando la posición del enemigo.

A la vista de la tropa y fusilería, los parroquianos nos miraron inquisitivos y serios, circunstancia está que cambió cuando el sargento explicó gráficamente el motivo de nuestro asalto. ¡ Joder compadre!¿Es que en este pueblo no atan los mastines? Y así, mis compañeros entre risas y trasegando unas cervezas para reponer los cuerpos de tan terrible jornada, por mi parte siempre tomaba agua de limón que llevaba en mi mochila entonces fuimos conociendo las particularidades de los hortelanos de la zona y de la mala leche que gastaba un tal Nicolás, que era casualmente el dueño de la huerta, la alambrada y los perros que acabábamos de conocer. Así pues, rehicimos el plan estratégico de aproximación a nuestros cuarteles en Cartagena y ya por la tarde regresamos a la armería y aposentos de nuestro amado Parque de Artillería, donde para asombro de la tropa congregada al efecto, hicimos relato de la osada infiltración en territorio hostil y posterior asalto de núcleo urbano.

Junto con esos cuerpos que están quemándose he compartido muchas experiencias y he vivido situaciones de vida o muerte pero siempre de alguna manera podíamos librarla

Yo era sargento había ascendido pero como celebración me secuestraron muchos tipos

Tenia los ojos tapados Todo lo que recuerdo es que se oian voces de 2 tipos grandes uno de ellos se me acerco con un cuchillo pude oír el filo de su arma blanca

El muy cabrón cortó mi ceja derecha. Sentí un caliente río bajar por mi mejilla. El gorila que tenía al lado rompió en histéricas carcajadas

"eres un niño metido en asuntos de hombres Hable de una vez, que hace exactamente aquí." - Dijo una serena voz detrás de la luz – "No queremos golpearlo hasta la muerte"

- "Estamos dentro de tu cabeza desde que eras chico" – Dijo otra.

- "Si hubieran estado en mi mente no necesitarían que les digiera nada" – dije yo.

- "Buen punto. Pero me molesta no tener la razón. ¿Sargento?..."

El gorila que estaba al lado pasó la bala.. yo podeia sentir su arma de fuego rozar sobre mi piel ahí fue cuando de verdad empecé a tener miedo y por qué viví esa experiencia fue porque Estaba en mi casa leyendo mi "cuaderno". Dando los toques finales a una teoría que rompería con todo lo que se ha escrito sobre física teórica en lo que llevamos de historia por que en ese entonces todavía estudiaba:

"Todo punto en el espacio se puede modelar como un sistema de ecuaciones diferenciales dinámicas que hacen referencia a como se manifiesta la energía en este, el como se altera este con la influencia de los demás y como el resto cambia con respecto a él"

- La única constante es el cambio. Los demás sistemas que permanecen en el tiempo son figuras dinámicas que corresponden a los estados más estables y/o sinérgicos.

- A su vez los sistemas superiores están formados por otros sistemas dinámicos que hacen referencia a si mismos y su relación con el resto del universo"

Esto me llevó a descubrir que los procesos en el universo corresponden a dos fuerzas, las que osé llamar Fuerza Creadora y Fuerza Destructora.

Empecé a escribir:

- " Si nos remontamos al principio del Universo encontramos lo que podría ser el Caos Perfecto. De alguna forma algo, a lo que llamo "el Creador" logró imponer una fuerza que inició una relación entre los elementos del "Caos", empezando a ordenarlo.

- "Si tomamos por cierto el que Dios es una representación de los mejores valores del hombre, entonces, por acción y reacción, a su bien, apareció el mal; a su creación, la destrucción; etc..."

- "La complejidad matemática de esta teoría puede representar analíticamente la manifestación y evolución de los seres vivos"

- "Las matemáticas de mi teoría predicen todo lo anterior. Incluso predicen que la evolución es un fenómeno que está destinado a crear un "órgano administrativo", un "ser superior" capaz de sintonizar con el bien. Este sería el ser humano, al menos en la tierra. Pero el hombre también entendió el mal"

Ellos querían sacarme información de lo que estaba escribiendo y me negué el tiempo se me hizo eterno tenia los ojos vendados y no veía nada entonces me negué a dar dicha información.

Después me quitaron la venda de los ojos y me di cuenta de que eran mis estúpidos compañeros diciendo que esto era una clase de entrenamiento para saber que hacer mientras sufra un secuestro, al principio estaba muy enojado pero después me tranquilice fue algo emocionante y algo que da miedo.

Camino por el sendero hacia la siguiente batalla ellos se retiraron pero no por cobardes si no por reformular sus estrategias mi entrenamiento había terminado. Ahora no dudaba ya de mi destino, pero me dominaba un miedo a perder que no podía controlar. Después de transformarme en una acabada arma, y sabiendo que ya venía la batalla por el estrecho de la frontera de Rusia, después de ver a mis camaradas caídos me quedo claro que de ahora en adelante veía la derrota como algo inexcusable. Debía y tenía que ganar. Por mis Padres, por mi hermana, por Derek y la naturaleza del mañana, por torcerle la mano a todos aquellos que encuentran en el dolor nuestro el alimento de su alma.

¿De si estaba yo preparado para lo que vendría? No lo sé, pero como dice un dicho , "hay que echarle igual por delante aunque duela.

Mientras estaba yo en el entrenamiento, Derek había hecho las averiguaciones pertinentes para saber dónde estaban las diferentes bases de datos (de los distintos países con los que luchábamos) con la ubicación de todas las cabezas nucleares y bombas de Antimateria: órbitas de satélites, submarinos, silos, agentes suicidas en zonas urbanas y rurales, reactores...

Como ya no éramos un pelotón numeroso teníamos la obligación de ser efectivos. Dadas nuestras investigaciones, previamente apresuradas no sabíamos cuando seria el siguiente estallido...

Nuestro contacto con las diferentes agrupaciones libertarias del resto del mundo nos aseguraba que una vez que tuviéramos los datos podríamos parar la amenaza, pero no podíamos fiarnos de ellos para robar las bases de datos , debido a la complejidad de los centros donde eran guardados y por sospechas que todos teníamos.

A partir de ahorita nos separaron en diferentes pelotones de 1000 hombres a diferentes regiones del área donde nos encontrábamos a si que nosotros nos dirigíamos hacia la frontera de Rusia a seguir dándole pero antes de eso el estratega Nathaniel Miller tenia algo que decirnos

Mirándonos al escuadrón y a los sobrevivientes que quedábamos le prestamos atencion

-"Nunca hemos sido cobardes, así que menos lo seremos ahora, en estos decisivos momentos.

Las garras del mal están en todas partes, camufladas en el asfalto de todas las ciudades del mundo.

Pero nos han subestimado.

Gracias a nuestro esfuerzo hemos sumado a nuestra causa más gente que en toda la historia de nuestra orden.

Sólo nos falta el tramo final, el recopilar los datos sobre la posición de los artefactos nucleares que debemos destruir, y es sobre esto que quiero hablarles: Sabemos dónde se encuentra la central de datos más completa y, esto le encantará, también tenemos identificado al hombre que diseño la seguridad.

_Nos dividiremos en dos grupos:_

_El primero estará encargado de raptar e interrogar al individuo responsable de seguridad._

_El segundo equipo será el que realizará el asalto a la Central de Datos, para robar el lugar físico donde se almacena la información._

_Una vez que el primer equipo tenga la presa, el segundo equipo tendrá información real para trabajar en "ensayos" sucesivos del asalto._

_Ahora los diez que llame pasen con la sargento Michelle, estos serán el equipo número uno._

_Tienen dos días para llevar a cabo el rapto, Michelle les dará datos detallados sobre la misión._

_El resto irá conmigo."_

A mi me toco ir hacia Rusia con Michelle subimos en unas furgonetas armadas e hicimos lo que se nos ordeno, pasaron unas cuantas horas y se oscureció de nuevo no me fije cuanto tiempo paso por que me quede atrapado en mis pensamientos

Son las cinco de la mañana y todavía sigo despierto aun no nos hemos movido de l furgon. Enciendo un cigarrillo y prendo una mini televisión que tenia Derek . En la televisión no hay ninguna cosa interesante. Joder, desde que empezó esta guerra. Nunca puedo coger sueño y paso horas y horas en vela hasta que de repente me despierto a las dos del mediodía, sin haberme dado cuenta de cuando me dormí. Ahora que estamos en un conflicto Necesito alejar mis sentimientos, encadenados a mi alma como una herida que esta sangrando.

Eran las diez de la mañana 17 de octubre del 2024 bajamos del furgón para encontrar un pequeño pueblito ruso, había bastante gente pobre diría yo debido a sus vestimentas sin tener nada que comer, me duele la cabeza tenia migraña debido a que me malpasaba y no dormía bien Derek me dio unas pastillas para bajar el intenso dolor pero al ver una pequeña niña que estaba gravemente lastimada de la cabeza, mis padres me pagaron clases de idiomas me he familiarizado con el multilenguaje.

-¿у вас есть симпатичная девушка? –pregunte

-голова болит меня, сэр, потому, что несколько мужчин бомбил мой дом и кусок каллуса и это действительно больно contreto –me contesto sollozando

Pobre niña le cayo un pedazo de concreto encima la herida estaba muy abierta a si que le obsequie las pastillas para que sanara un poco su dolor o al menos para que fuera un poco soportable para ella, un sargento se encariño con la niña y le ofreció chocolates pero llego una bala perdida dándole en la mochila de helio haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera en llamas.

A las 10 y 30 de la mañana iniciaron el ataque maldición como es que el estratega que estaba a cargo no se dio cuenta de eso. Nos tomaron por sorpresa y emplearon todo el poder de fuegos que tenían, nos defendimos a como diera lugar y Derek se encargo de esconder ala familia, inmediatamente saco mi escopeta y comenzó a disparar a los perros malditos y cobardes que nos atacaron por la espalda.

Mate a mas de 9 tipos pero veía como sufría el sargento que estaba envuelto en llamas, con todo el dolor de mi corazón pero aun sabiendo lo que tenia que hacer apunto m i revolver en su cien y termino su sufrimiento para que pudiera descansar en paz, eso me hizo enfurecer y fuera de mi razonamiento me expuse a ser un blanco fácil tome una de las armas de enemigo y empecé a disparar por todas partes realmente no me importaba si me dispararan o no

Derek me salvo de mi ira me hizo recordar que no me pusiera en peligro tan estúpidamente pero yo me encontraba molesto varios compañeros míos continuaban cayendo y cayendo y yo sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo

Después de varios tiroteos intensos ellos huyeron dejando a un centenar de muertos. Abandonaron también sus morteros de 81 mm. y 60 mm." Pero no se hiban a retirar fácilmente en eso oigo ruidos de jets y aviones de ataque desde lejos esto realmente se podrá muy, pero muy feo. Creo que estoy perdido realmente no sé que hacer.


End file.
